


Merry Christmas, Yoshi

by TheRaffyEla



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Portuguese | Brazil, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaffyEla/pseuds/TheRaffyEla
Summary: Fim de noite de natal.Splinter dormia em seu quarto após uma noite festiva e alegre, porém ele mal esperava que uma pessoa importante lhe visitaria, e entregaria o mais belo dos presentes.





	Merry Christmas, Yoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot de natal que escrevi em 2016. Boa leitura!

Véspera de natal. Uma das datas mais importantes para o ser humano e também para os mutantes. Naquele exato momento nos esgotos de Nova York, nossas queridas tartarugas estavam envoltos na árvore de natal. Michelangelo como sempre era o que falava mais alto. O garoto estava com um boné verde que tinha como acessório dois chifres de rena além do nariz vermelho imitando uma. Raphael vestia somente um gorro de papai noel enquanto os outros estavam com seus trajes normais. Este seria o primeiro natal com April e Casey, e por isto teria que ser algo em especial.

– Pô, April. Quando a gente vai poder abrir os presentes? – Pergunta Michelangelo um pouco agitado.

– Só depois da ceia, Mikey. – Explica April – Não tem graça abrir antes da gente comer né?

– É. Ninguém abre os presentes antes da comilança. – Explica Casey.

– Eu não vejo a hora da gente poder comer. – Disse Raphael – Vou me empanturrar de comida até estourar. O bom do natal não são essas merdas de presentes e sim a comida.

– Por isso que você está tão gordo assim. – Disse Michelangelo – Vive só comendo e mais nada.

– O que você disse, viado? – Raphael vai para cima do irmão que se assusta – Repete na minha cara se você for homem, seu bosta.

E assim uma confusão generalizada acontece. Os outros tentam acalmar Raphael para que ele não bata em Michelangelo. Enquanto isso, Leonardo observava atentamente seu pai, Splinter que se encontrava sentado ao sofá com uma expressão bem tristonha. O garoto se levanta e senta ao lado dele.

– Sensei o que foi? O senhor não parece muito contente. Se anime. Daqui a pouco é natal.

– Queria muito, meu filho. Mas infelizmente não posso. – Responde – Este é o 18° natal sem as pessoas que eram importantes para mim. Sem ele. Se não fosse tão orgulhoso e cabeça dura, poderia passar o natal aqui conosco. Era o que eu mais desejaria.

– Sensei, o senhor precisa esquecer deles. Agora nós somos seu presente e futuro. – Leonardo abraça Splinter em um tom carinhoso e aconchegante – Quero muito que se anime.

– Você tem razão, Leonardo. Agora são vocês que iluminam a alma deste pobre velho que está falando. – Ele se levanta – Até porque hoje é natal. O dia em que reunimos nossa família. E vocês são tudo o que tenho nessa vida.

– É isso aí sensei.

Apesar das palavras ditas, o velho sensei ainda sente falta _dele_. Aquele que o fez mal por tanto tempo e também para seus filhos. Fazia um certo tempo que não o via desde sua última maldade a qual ficou extremamente magoado. Porém agora, sente sua falta.

Bate à meia noite. Já é natal e todos saem correndo para comer, menos Leonardo que preferiu ficar ao lado de seu pai no caminho para a cozinha. A ceia de natal era a mais farta possível. Um grande peru enfeitado com frutas e legumes o esperavam juntamente com uma grande porção de purê de batatas em uma panela grande e com pequenos mistos quentes feitos com bisnaguinhas em uma forma de vidro. Eles comeram como se não tivesse fim, mesmo Splinter os avisando para comer devagar, pois iriam se engasgar.

Após a comilança todos se reuniram para fazer o _Mutante Secreto_ , que seria uma paródia do amigo secreto, uma tradição nas noites de natal. Dois dias antes todos fizeram o sorteio e tentaram fazer o melhor presente possível. E na frente da árvore de natal com todos sentados ao sofá, April começava a dizer.

– Bom, o meu mutante secreto é uma pessoa que admiro demais. Ele é um garoto muito alegre que tem muita vontade de viver, e também adora pizza. É você Mikey.

Michelangelo se levanta com muita alegria e vai até April para pegar seu presente a qual era uma caixa média de cor rosa e fitinha amarela. A garota o entrega e vai se sentar. Agora é a vez de ele falar quem tirou.

– O meu mutante secreto é chato, feio, irritante, gordo... – Todos já sabiam que era Raphael, até o mesmo que começou a ferver seu sangue pelos adjetivos colocados – Mas é o melhor irmão que alguém pode ter. Vem aqui, Raph!

Raphael ficou até contente e se levantou estampando um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Ele pega o presente que era uma caixa pequena de cor vermelha com fitinha amarela. Michelangelo se senta e deixa o comando para o irmão dizer quem tirou.

– Bem... o meu mutante secreto é alguém que eu acho insuportável e mais parece uma criança do que uma pessoa séria. E não é o Mikey, até porque ele já foi sorteado. Então a única pessoa que sobrou foi o Casey.

Casey fez uma cara de enjoado, mas recebeu o presente de Raphael. Uma caixa pequena preta com uma fitinha vermelha. Era a sua vez de dizer quem tirou na celebração.

– Meu mutante secreto é alguém que julguei mal no passado e que agora somos grandes amigos. Mas é uma pena que ainda temos alguns “problemas” por motivos bobos. Venha aqui o melhor cientista de todos. Donnie!

Donatello sentiu uma grande alegria e quando se levantou foi logo pegando o presente de caixa média branca com uma fitinha preta. O garoto já estava um pouco ansioso por falar.

– O meu mutante secreto é um irmão muito querido. Ah, eu não vou entrar muito em detalhes. Vocês já sabem que é o Léo. – Leonardo um pouco envergonhado se levanta e vai receber seu presente. Ele abraça seu irmão a qual fala uma coisa para ele – Espero que consiga se recuperar daquele problema que teve alguns meses atrás.

– Eu já estou bem Donnie. Não se preocupe. – E assim entrega o presente médio de cor azul com uma fitinha roxa. Logo, Leonardo se preparou para dizer quem é o seu mutante secreto o que todos já sabiam – Meu mutante secreto, não é bem mutante e sim uma menina. Não quero causa ciúmes no Donnie, mas ela foi a nossa principal porta de entrada, além do sensei, para irmos à superfície. Aqui April.

E assim, Leonardo entrega o seu presente de tamanho grande da cor amarela com uma fitinha azul. E todos começaram a abrir os seus presentes. Um era mais bonito que o outro, porém eles estavam esquecendo alguém. Sim. Aquele que deveria ser o grande homenageado daquela noite tão especial: Splinter.

– Nós esquecemos do sensei. – Comenta Leonardo.

– Quem foi o responsável por anotar os nomes? – Pergunta April.

– Foi o Mikey, obvio. – Disse Raphael que logo foi para cima do irmão cobrar explicações – Seu imbecil, você esqueceu de colocar o nome do mestre Splinter, é? Seu merda. Vai me pagar.

– D-Desculpa. Eu não fiz por querer. E-Eu achei que tinha colocado. – Michelangelo olha para Splinter com cara de choro – Me desculpe, sensei.

– Não tem problema meu filho. – Responde – E vocês não precisam ficar preocupados. Já estão me dando o mais especial dos presentes: estarem todos reunidos aqui comigo celebrando esse dia tão especial.

Todos, sem tirar ninguém, foram para cima de Splinter para abraça-lo e ele retribuiu. Para ele, objetos materiais não valem e sim o amor e carinho que tem pelos seus filhos. Mesmo assim, ele sentia a falta daquele que amava nesta celebração. Mas seu filho estava certo. Ele não poderia ficar remoendo o passado agora, e sim aproveitar este momento tão caloroso que é o natal.

*******

Após toda a euforia, todos foram dormir. April iria terminar o resto da noite com o seu pai enquanto Casey ficaria com seu pai e irmã. No esconderijo reinava um silencio mortal. Não se movia nem uma simples mosca ou aranha. Porém, parece que tinha alguém por lá. Como estava muito escuro não se pode ver sua identidade, mas estava destinado a entrar para procurar alguma coisa. A sombra viu toda a bagunça que estava a sala com a abertura dos presentes. A mão dessa entidade desconhecida pegou um dos embrulhos e o amassou com toda a sua força e depois a jogou em direção a árvore derrubando uma das bolinhas que ao tocar no solo fez um barulho estridente. Mas ninguém acordou.

Seu destino era o dojo que ao mesmo tempo, ficava o quarto de Splinter. Mas o que essa sombra queria lá? Ele subiu as escadas e chegou lá. O lugar estava bem iluminado por conta da grande árvore que tinha lá dentro. Ele preferiu ficar nas sombras para não querer ser identificado. Encontrou a porta de onde ficava o quarto de Splinter e o abriu. A sombra ficou observando o mestre dormindo. Esperou alguns segundos e finalmente entrou para vê-lo. Ele sentou-se próximo e com as mãos começou a tocar todo o corpo de Splinter, começando pelo pescoço até chegar em suas costas, e assim em todo seu corpo fazendo pequenos contornos em seu grande roupão podendo sentir a textura. Sua maior vontade era poder sentir os pelos finos tocarem suas mãos e fazer cócegas. E no meio disto, Splinter sente um frio estranho em seu pescoço e resolve se virar para arrumar e quando olha, se depara com a sombra e se afasta. Ele sabia muito bem quem era.

– O que faz aqui? Eu havia te dito para não voltar mais.

– Aposto que estava pensando em mim, Yoshi. – Ele vai para a parte clara do quarto e pode-se ver o rosto perfeitamente. Aquele todo coberto por um capacete medonho e com um olhar muito sério. Sim, ele mesmo. Destruidor – Adivinhei?

– Não. Estive pensando em meus filhos, especialmente o Leonardo. O que fez com ele não tem perdão, Saki. Você poderia atacar a mim que não me importaria, mas não o meu filho. Vai embora. Eu não quero te ver.

– Por favor... o seu filho não é nenhum santo. E eu não fiz nada com ele. Mas eles quase me mataram e você sabe disso, mas não assume. – Splinter o olha com rejeição, e Destruidor sabia que não conseguiria convencê-lo daquela forma. Então se virou até a porta e ficou a encarando – Tudo bem. Não irei insistir se você não quiser falar comigo.

– Espere. – Disse – Não vá embora, por favor. Eu estava pensando em você e... em Miwa. Queria muito que os dois estivessem comigo na noite de natal. Leonardo me disse para esquecê-los, mas não consigo esquecer aqueles que amo. P-Por favor, fique mais um pouco. – As mãos de Destruidor começam a ficar tremulas. Sua maior vontade agora era de ficar junto do seu grande amor.

– É claro que ficarei. – Responde – Porém, eu quero uma coisa de você. Percebi que não deve ter recebido nenhum presente.

– S-Sim. Mas isso não importa, Saki. Não sou materialista.

– Ah não. Se depender de mim, terá um presente que nunca irá esquecer. – Destruidor começa a se aproximar assustando um pouco Splinter, mas não recuou e somente aceitou. Ele o levanta do chão e ambos trocam olhares e dão um forte abraço. Mas obviamente que ambos queriam outra coisa.

– S-Saki. N-Não acha perigoso fazermos isso?

– Óbvio que não. Seus filhos estão dormindo. Eles não irão ouvir nada. E não me negue nada. Sabe o quanto esperei por isto. Foram meses de sofrimento sem lhe ver e agora que tenho essa oportunidade...

– Eu já entendi. – Disse – Eu não vou te negar nada como da primeira vez. E também... preciso te pedir desculpas por tudo que aconteceu. Por incrível que pareça, acredito em suas palavras quando disse que não fez nada com Leonardo. Não queria que sofresse mais uma vez por minha causa.

– Já ter perdoei faz muito tempo. A única coisa que quero é você, meu amor.

Destruidor retira sua placa de proteção que tem acoplada em seu capacete, mostrando parcialmente seu rosto desfigurado e com isso, dá um beijo voraz em Splinter em que o mesmo não esperava. Ele fechou os olhos e aceitou abraçando seu pescoço e não desgrudando, apesar de seu amado querer outras coisas. Seu corpo tremia com os toques que Destruidor fazia em suas costas dando a entender que sua maior vontade era de retirar seu roupão.

Após quinze minutos se beijando, eles voltam a encarar um ao outro. Destruidor segurou o rosto de Splinter lhe fazendo um carinho aconchegante. Seus dedos mesmo com as luvas sentiam a textura dos pelos e se maravilhava em como eram macios. Ele já não queria perder tempo. Com suas garras rasgou o roupão de Splinter o deixando parcialmente nu. Mas aquela imagem era dos deuses. Com suas mãos, explorou cada detalhe daquele corpo sentindo os pelos macios e suaves que ficavam em suas costas. Ele o abraçou novamente, tocando em suas costas e dando beijos suaves em seu pescoço. O seu amado dava pequenos gemidos. Seus pelos se arrepiavam com os toques. Mas também queria fazer um pequeno agrado para Destruidor que tanto o ama.

Com suas mãos geladas começa a tocar em seu pescoço protegido por parte da armadura. Destruidor fecha os olhos e somente sente o toque gelado de seu amado em todo o seu corpo, lhe deixando com os estímulos à flor da pele. Por mais que quisesse sua vontade era logo de liberar toda essa vontade animalesca que sentia toda vez que estava frente-a-frente com ele. Novamente, segura no rosto de seu amado, mas agora lhe dá um pequeno beijo rápido.

– Deite, Yoshi. Vamos fazer algo mais divertido.

Splinter obedeceu e se deitou de bruços deixando suas costas viradas para frente. Destruidor aproveitou e com as garras rasgou as bandagens que cobriam seu corpo o deixando totalmente nu e favorável para seus desejos mais profundos. Ele puxou os quadris de Splinter para frente o deixando completo para ele. Claro para não fazer seu amado sofrer, Destruidor o lubrifica um pouco. O mestre já sentiu um pouco a vontade, mas ainda sentia-se nervoso. Após isto, ele abaixa suas roupas de baixo, deixando seu membro a mostra e sem avisar, o penetra com uma certa agressividade.

Obviamente, não esperava tal atitude, mas não se queixou e se entregou a seu grande amor. Destruidor começou com movimentos leves para deixa-lo acostumado com o tamanho. Splinter sentiu dentro de seu corpo um prazer doentio pelo companheiro e já fraco se entregou ao companheiro que aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos. Pequenos gemidos puderam ser ouvidos de Splinter enquanto Destruidor disfarçava para não prejudica-lo enquanto pressionava formentente sua cintura, e isto levava o mestre a pura luxuria.

Vendo que seu amado já se sentia à vontade, o colocou em seu colo não deixando de segurar a cintura e intensificando os movimentos. Splinter o abraça e se entrega novamente. Gemidos puderam ser ouvidos de ambas as partes, com os de Destruidor ficando ainda mais fortes com os toques que Splinter fazia em seu rosto. Porém sua maior vontade era de arranhar suas costas macias. Cansado já da posição se levantou ainda com seu parceiro em mãos e o encostou na parede do quarto e lá, seus movimentos ficaram ainda mais fortes.

Ambos gemiam com muita intensidade na parede. Destruidor pressiona ainda mais sua cintura as deixando com fortes. Os dois também trocavam beijos e caricias. Splinter o olhou com muita paixão para seu parceiro que havia deitado e continuando com os movimentos, e lá conseguiu ficar frente a frente com o amor que sentia por tantos anos. Porém, Destruidor já sentia-se cansado e seus desejos mais profundos seriam realizados após ficar meses longe.

Destruidor teve os seus desejos liberados após um alto gemido vindo do mesmo. Splinter pode sentir um líquido quente entrando dentro de seu corpo e lhe preenchendo de um jeito que nunca sentiu antes, nem mesmo das relações que havia tido com ele nos últimos tempos antes de se separarem. Após isto, Destruidor viu um cobertor ao lado e o cobriu deixando o seu grande amor em paz para dormir. Ele então, se levantou e se despediu.

– Feliz Natal, Yoshi.

– O-Obrigado pelo presente, Saki.

E assim, Destruidor vai embora de volta para sua casa enquanto Splinter ficava em seus sonhos, acreditando se aquilo realmente aconteceu. E ficou na dúvida até seu sono tomar totalmente seu corpo.

*******

No dia seguinte, Splinter acordou cheio de dores em seu corpo. Sua pélvis doía muito e estava inchada. Mal conseguia se mover após o ocorrido a qual ainda não acreditava que havia acontecido. Porém, a prova para aquilo ser real foi um presente que encontrou ao canto de seu quarto. Era uma pequena caixa de cor vermelha com uma fita preta. Engatinhando e com dores, foi em direção ao pacote muito curioso para ver o que tinha dentro.

Ali mesmo, Splinter o abriu se deparando com algo que não acreditava. O presente era uma foto antiga, onde os dois ainda quando eram amigos tiraram a foto juntamente com a pequena Miwa no seu colo fazendo pose para a foto. Lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos emocionados. Mas ainda tinha mais. Abaixo tinha um bilhete que rapidamente abriu para ler seu conteúdo e se emocionou ainda mais. Com certeza, este foi o mais nobre dos presentes.

 

_“Yoshi. Eu sei que nunca mais quer me ver após aquele acontecimento com o Leonardo, mas mesmo assim eu precisava vir entregar este presente. Deixei Karai encarregada do amigo secreto que iriamos fazer, e por ventura a destrambelhada de minha filha adicionou seu nome. Eu não sei porque ela fez isso, mas vai saber. E para ironia do destino, eu havia tirado você. Sim. Fiquei com cara de idiota esperando por alguém que não estaria presente. Dei a desculpa que entregaria depois, e foi isto que fiz e... algo a mais se é que me entende. Espero que goste do presente. Foi muito difícil para mim remasterizar essa foto tão antiga desse passado tão doloroso. E caso após isto você nunca mais querer me ver, eu vou entender. Eu nunca mais irei te perseguir. Vou fazer o que Karai tanto quer. Voltar para o Japão e vivermos felizes para construir o meu futuro. Espero que aceite de coração este simples presente. ”_

**– Oroku Saki.**

 

– Saki... se depender de mim, nunca mais iremos ficar separados. – Disse Splinter sozinho olhando para a foto e fazendo uma promessa que no futuro próximo iria cumprir. – Seremos uma família novamente. Eu, você, Karai e meus filhos. Você verá, meu querido.


End file.
